Jej Wysokość Strzyga
Jej Wysokość Strzyga – jedno z głównych zadań rozdziału V, zlecane przez króla Foltesta tuż po pierwszym w grze przybyciu do Starej Wyzimy. Opis W trakcie audiencji na zamku królewski Foltest wyjaśnia Geraltowi, że jego córka Adda znów została przemieniona w strzygę i zleca wiedźminowi zlecenie na jej odczarowanie, jak to miało miejsce przed laty. Po rozpoczęciu zadania trzeba porozmawiać na temat klątwy z trzema ważnymi osobami znajdującymi się w sali tronowej, które udzielą ważnych informacji w sprawie ponownego pojawienia się klątwy - Triss Merigold (podejrzenia o możliwym spisku przeprowadzonym przez kogoś z bliskiego otoczenia króla), Roderickiem de Wettem (historia związku Foltesta z jego siostrą Addą Temerską) i Veleradem (strzyga za dnia śpi, ale ostatnio widziano ją w okolicach Starego Dworzyszcza). Po zakończeniu rozmowy z ostatnim z trzech wymienionych zjawi się szambelan, który oznajmi Geraltowi "Miłościwy pan przyjmie was teraz, idźcie na górę do jego komnaty". Wówczas nastąpi kolejna audiencja, tym razem w prywatnym pokoju monarchy. Wiedźmin wyjaśnia władcy, że nie istnieje stuprocentowa szansa na zdjęcie klątwy, co powoduje zdenerwowanie króla, lecz ten przysięga Białemu Wilkowi, że nie będzie się mścił w razie jakichś niepowodzeń (ostrzega jednak, że jeśli Adda ucierpi, bliscy Geralta też będą cierpieć). Rozwinięcie zadania następuje po pierwszej wizycie w lazarecie w Starej Wyzimie, kiedy do szpitala polowego wchodzi jeden z żołnierzy temerskich, który zastrzega się, że jakaś potworzyca morduje ludzi i zabiła pięciu żołnierzy. Po przybyciu na miejsce zdarzenia, starą wieżę niedaleko uliczki trupojadów, okazuje się, że potwór zeskakujący z dachu to nie strzyga, lecz tajemniczy mutant. Po zamordowaniu go Geralt rozmawia z obecnym na miejscu Kalksteinem, który wręcza mu receptę na eliksir z serca strzygi. Następne fazy zadania rozpoczynają się, kiedy Geralt kieruje się do zrujnowanego kościoła na cmentarzu na bagnach niedaleko Starej Wyzimy; zostaje zaczepiony przez zrozpaczonego ojca, który zdaje mu relację z ostatniego polowania urządzonego przez strzygę. Parę kroków później wiedźmin napotyka na swej drodze Velerada w otoczeniu rycerzy temerskich. Grododzierżca mówi Geraltowi, że przybył tutaj na polecenie króla ze względów bezpieczeństwa i nadzorowania misji Geralta. Po wejściu do krypty Velerad zamyka kratę, uniemożliwiając wiedźminowi wyjście z niej do czasu załatwienia problemu ze strzygą z tych samych powodów, dla których król polecił mu śledzić poczynania Białego Wilka. Strzyga pojawia się w godzinach północnych. Geralt musi podjąć co do jej losów wybór: * Odczarowanie: Geralt unika ciosów strzygi, ganiając się z nią przez całą noc do rana, kiedy ostatecznie przybiera ona ludzką postac; po rozmowie z ledwie przytomną Addą Geralt otrzyma za swój czyn miecz Diabeł - zerrikański sejmitar - w prezencie od Velerada. * Zabicie: Geralt rozwiązuje sprawę strzygi "tradycyjnym sposobem" i pozbawia ją życia po zażartej walce; Velerad nie jest zadowolony i ani słowem nie wspomina nawet o mieczu, mówi za to, że mógł to zrobić już dawno temu, jeżeli chciał ją zabić. Niezależnie od podjętej decyzji należy wziąć z sarkofagu strzygi pamiętnik Ostrita - tylko po uczynieniu tego będzie można wyjść z kościoła. W trakcie rozmowy z Roderickiem de Wettem w przejściu do Starego Dworzyszcza ów rycerz Zakonu Płonącej Róży wpadnie, kiedy powie "Powinieneś mi dać pamiętnik Ostrita" - Geralt nie wspominał wcześniej, do kogo należy pamiętnik. Zdrajca jednak nie doczeka się procesu, gdyż wspólnie ze swoimi przybocznymi rzuci się na Geralta z zamiarem zabicia go, jednak w rezultacie sam ginie. Zadanie zostaje zakończone na początku epilogu (czyli następnego rozdziału), kiedy Geralt melduje rozwiązanie tej sprawy. Foltest i król Redanii - Radowid - będą niesympatycznie lub przyjaźnie nastawieni do Geralta w zależności od tego, czy uratował księżniczkę, czy nie, jednak w obu przypadkach gracz nie otrzymuje żadnej materialnej nagrody. Uwagi * Jeżeli gracz w rozdziale IV wybrał stronnictwo Zakonu Płonącej Róży, wówczas w rozmowie z de Wettem w zamku królewskim Geralt zainteresuje się głoszoną przez "plotki" nagrodą za zabicie strzygi, po czym de Wett zwróci mu uwagę na to, że Zygfryd byłby z pewnością zadowolony, gdyby Foltest nie podpisywał świeżo ułożonego dekretu o kasacji Zakonu. W przeciwnym przypadku (strona elfów lub neutralność) Geralt powie, że nie interesują go plotki. Inne opcje dialogowe zależne od stronnictwa pojawiają się po załatwieniu problemu ze strzygą w rozmowie z de Wettem: będzie naśmiewał się z Geralta, że nie pasuje do wiedźmińskiej wizji cnotliwego zakonnika, na co ten odpowie "Jesteś jak czyrak na ciele, a czyraki się wycina" (strona Zakonu), zaś w przypadku obrania innej strony drwiny nie pojawią się, za to Geralt powie, że będzie musiał pobrudzić sobie stopy (strona elfów) albo "Jesteś jak choroba tocząca zdrowy organizm" (strona neutralna). Z kolei w rozmowie z królem Foltestem na temat motywów zdrady de Wetta wiedźmin odpowie: "Działał na polecenie Salamandry" (strona Zakonu), "Działał na polecenie Zakonu" (strona elfów) lub "Zależało mu na zdobyciu wpływów wśród twoich wrogów" (neutralność). *Miecz Diabeł na tych etapach gry będzie niezbyt przydatny, jeśli gracz posiada miecz Gwalhir lub potężniejsze (np. Runiczny Sihil z Mahakamu), gdyż daje o 20% mniejszą premię do obrażeń niż Gwalhir. * Nikomu nie trzeba chyba wyjaśniać, że zadanie owo jest doskonale widoczną parafrazą opowiadania Andrzeja Sapkowskiego pt. "Wiedźmin", w którym zadebiutowała postać Geralta. * W epilogu przed przedostatnią bitwą w lodowych pustkowiach zjawi się Adda, jeżeli została odczarowana, lub Vincent Meis albo sam Roderick de Wett, jeśli została zabita. * Zadanie musi zostać ukończone, jeżeli gracz chce przejść do Starego Dworzyszcza (dostępu do tamtejszej bazy bronią rycerze skupieni wokół Rodericka de Wetta, który wyjaśnia, że ochronę wejścia zlecił mu sam Wielki Mistrz Zakonu Płonącej Róży). Galeria (screeny z zadania) Scenes Velerad at crypt.png|Velerad i jego eskorta przed ruinami kościoła Scenes Locked in crypt.png|Velerad przed wrotami zamkniętej przez siebie krypty Kategoria:Zadania główne w grze Wiedźmin cs:Její Veličenstvo striga de:Ihre Majestät, die Striege en:Her Highness the Striga es:Su alteza la estrige fr:Son Altesse la Strige it:Sua maestà la strige ru:Её Высочество стрыга